


everybody loves somebody (here in Madison Square Park)

by kuro49



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody loves somebody (here in Madison Square Park)

**Author's Note:**

> I grabbed this bunny from lectorel's [tumblr post](http://lectorel.tumblr.com/post/47376296745/another-plotbunny-i-probably-wont-write) (click for further details and descriptions, most of which never actually made it into this fic /sad face). Basic premise: A White Collar AU where Neal is a girl, still called Neal. 
> 
> Warnings for this being my first fem!slash fic, ever.

She turns around and she knows, she is not at all what they (anyone really) expect when they say: Neal, like that one single word can encompass everything she is.

In return, she gives them the Caffrey grin, all lipstick and ulterior motives in the curl and curve of her mouth. If only to hide the blatant loss Peter no longer tries to make her talk about. Instead, he lets her have her peace, eyes closed.

 

And she remembers what names they get called: friends at best, and sisters at worst. Neal doesn’t glare but Kate does. In turn, Kate doesn’t object when Neal drags her over and kisses her on her full pink lips.

It is in moments like these that the blood rushing through their ears is finally enough to wash out everyone else’s need to whisper and comment. It is also moments like these that Neal will pull back, reluctant, and catch Kate’s perfect sun-kissed cheeks, dark lashes and darker lust when she turns her baby blues to her.

Neal doesn’t melt but she does pull Kate to her feet, away from their favorite spot in the park, passing by Caesar playing their favorite song on his violin, beneath the New York sky.

Eyes closed, Neal imagines Kate’s hand is still in hers (here in her empty Riverside Drive loft).

XXX Kuro


End file.
